poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
A Festival of Decisions!/Transcript
This is the transcript of A Festival of Decisions in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series. * (The episode begins) * Narrator: * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * Ash Ketchum (V.O): A Festival of Decisions! * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * (The Crystal Gems appear) * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * (Gengar fires Dark Pulse on WarGrowlmon, Skarmory fires Flash Cannon on Rapidmon and Ariados fires Poison Sting on Taomon got hit and Takato, Henry and Rika felt the pain as their Digimon) * Ash Ketchum: Takato! WarGrowlmon! Oh no! * Clemont: Henry and Rapidmon! * Serena: Rika! Taomon! * Bonnie: They're hurt! * Bloom: No! * Tai Kamiya: Oh no! * WarGreymon: WarGrowlmon! * Flain: This is bad! * Eeyone: Yep this is very bad. * Davis Motomiya: Takato! * Suize Wong: Henry! * Ryo Akiyama: Rika! * MetalGarurumon: Rapidmon! * Gatomon: No Taomon! * Marcus Damon: You're gotta regret this! * Koji Minamoto: They're gone too far enough! * Takuya Kanbara: Now they're gonna get it! * Takuya Kanbara & Koji Minamoto: Execute! Fusion Evolution! * (Takuya Fusion evolve to Aldamon) *(Koji Fusion evolve to Beowulfmon) * Marcus Damon: This is for hurting our friends (punching Skarmory face) Let's teach bad ninjas a lot of lesson. * All Digidestined and their Digimon(Season 5): Yeah! * Marcus,Thomas,Yoshi,and Keenan: D.N.A Full Charge! * (Agumon warp digivolve to RizeGreymon) * (Gaomon warp digivolve to MachGaogamon) * (Lalamon warp digivolve to Lilamon) * (Falcomon digivolve to Peckmon. Peckmon digivolve to Crowmon) * - * - * - * - * - * - * - *(Frogadier began to evolve) *(Who's that Pokemon? segment starts) * Who's that Pokemon? It's Greninja! * (Back to the episode) * - * - * - *- *Thomas H. Norstein: Frogadier is evolving! *(Frogadier evolves into Greninja) *- *Ash's Pokedex: Greninja the Ninja Pokemon. And the final evolved form of Froakie *- *- *- *- *(Now we go to Luxray fires Swift, Braixen fires Flamethrower, Liepard fires Shadow Ball and Venusaur fires Solar Beam on Skarmory, Ariados, Houndoom and Gengar and they are both defeated) *'Bonnie:' Oh, yay! *- *- *- *(All heroes gasping) *- *- *- *'Ash Ketchum:' Greninja, use Cut! *(Ash-Greninja uses Cut and defeats Heidayu's Bisharp) *(Ash-Greninja transform back to normal.) *'Ash Ketchum:' What did Greninja just do? *Garnet: Greninja just transformed into new form after it evolved. *- * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * (Now we go to the heroes having a celebration) * - * - * - * - * (Takato, Henry and Rika arrives with their bandages on) * Ash Ketchum: So how are you guys doing? * Takato Matsuki: We're fine, Ash. * Henry Wong: There's nothing to worry about, it's just the pain we had. * Rika Nonaka: Yeah, Ash. Everything will be okay. * Cutemon: I can help you to heal you. Heal Glow! * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * Narrator: Steven Universe and the Crystal Gems joining our heroes' journey. * - * - * - * - * - * - * (The episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Transcripts